Three Years In
by Kracked Peachpop
Summary: They hated her..she was alone not even to friends did she belong. So she fought him, but in the midst of the screaming she made a wrong turn..or was it all a test..she truly wanted to die..but with clarification the dark became the brighter side. And now she smiles with the one she never dreamed, he who made her bleed.. PLEASE REVIEW: It'd be really kind if you did! Anti bullyin
1. Bully

_"And now the time is here,_  
><em>Baby you don't have to live your life in fear<em>  
><em>And the sky is clear, is clear of fear<em>  
><em>Of fear<em>

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_  
><em>I wanna feel like I am floating<em>  
><em>Instead of constantly exploding<em>  
><em>In fear and loathing.<em>

_And when the time comes along_  
><em>And the lights run out,<em>  
><em>I know where I will belong<em>  
><em>When they blow me out."<em>

_Marina&The Diamonds_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

He punched her.

**Hey!**

Kicked her.

**Hey!**

And brought her down.

**_It's 8 AM_**

She slowly ascends the stairs that lay before her: the pain that waited for her; her burden. Each step felt heavier: maybe do to her rain-soaked clothes, or because of the dread the seeped into her being. The last step, it took all her sanity to keep her feet rooted to keep from running. It was her job to bear on the sentencing of the guilty. She should have run a long time ago: but it was all stuck.

Felling suffocated, she inhaled a sharp breath: calming her beating heart. She lurched deep down inside of her, grasping what bit of courage she had left; reaching for the door.

_Click!_

_**This Hell I'm in**_

As she roamed the halls, she walked past the counselors office, beyond help. They couldn't help her; they wouldn't want to. No one did. She was the alien, and she knew it. The stares, whispers, and the silence; how saddening. She was truly alone: not even the slightest of talk was given by her old friends: she called them.

_"You're with them now!" She couldn't believe the site that lay unfolding in front of her. those she had once called "friends" were en-loping her whispering, casting her dirty looks: it broke her heart. The people she'd played with and told secrets too, all in one place. Pitting against her._

_Falling to her knees, she buried her pain soaked eyes along with the shame into her palms. She had put her trust into the wrong people; given everything. It took her everything she knew to trust them; all for nothing._

**_Seems I've crossed the line again_**

Coming to a halt: her eyes rested upon her locker. Full of anticipation and angst, regardless she opened the locker. empty. A sigh escaped her mouth full of the feelings that had welled up inside her. Why would they give her anything, the expressions they gave her told it all. _Nothing. _That's all she was to them. _Nothing._

**_For being nothing more than who I am_**

Every crime of her school had been placed on her, not by the law, but by the laws of the schools students. No, she wasn't being punished because of who she was: she was being punished by the students for what her school did.

The incident was between the two schools: all she knew was that when the students handled disputes, the law would always get involved. So the principles decided to join the schools on Challenge day: it was an all out war with the games that would be set up. Her stomach lurched at the thought of the Challenge day arrival; call in sick. To avoid the hatred of everyone: maybe they'd be more consumed their anger against one another.

_**So break my bones**_

She stepped out of he girls room clad in her p.e shorts and white T-shirt, and proceeded to put her bag containing her wet and muddy clothes. She turned to leave but Only to come face to face with him. Her heart found safety within her throat in his presence : she soon realized how her breathing became scarce. Her heat began raging ruthlessly against her chest; thoughts frantic.

_Oh no!_

_**And throw your stones**_

She stayed quiet looking him in his eyes. "What's wrong with you: can't speak?" he raised a questioning brow with the biggest of mirth on his face. He smelt every ounce of fear he aroused from her being: she was sure of it, because he stepped closer backing her into the lockers: her eyes hadn't blinked yet. She realized how her tongue became rough inside her mouth: her heart resting in her stomach. His smile couldn't possibly grow more sadistic: and she couldn't pray for help any harder.

H-her safe façade cracked as her eyes began to sting. He leaned in closer peering down at her.

_**We all know that life ain't fair**_

"Leave me alone!" she said unsteadily attempting to push him away with her shaky hands. His Smirked morphed into a toothy grin; as he grabbed hold of her hands he pinned them on either sides of her. "Well the only way that'll ever happen is if you beat me: and we both know that ain't gonna happen."

The fear inside of her grew and transpired into anger. _Why? _

Why couldn't she be strong; how had she let herself become so defenseless. There was no one to blame, it had all become her fault: she played her role perfectly; mouse. And yet the only person she could be upset with is; herself. Angry at herself for being so weak for so long: and not fighting for what she knew she deserved. _Equality. _

**_But there is more of us_**

Her gaze towards him grew darker as her blue bangs covered her eyes. "I said..leave..me..alone." The words came out slow and steady, momentarily surprising the figure before her. "I already told you it ain't gonna happen unless you wanna taste defeat."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, and she let her attention linger on the scar running down his face. "I will not lose to you any more." he released his grip on her with a laugh that echoed through her being.

"Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get."

_**We're everywhere**_

Behind him she saw two figures step forward._ Help?._ Her thought suddenly faded when she saw the distinguished green and orange hair. How foolish was she to think anyone would help her. And that added fuel to her fire.

Loke stared at her with so much hatred in his eyes: scary. "Why are you even wasting your breath on her." his hard gaze only held the look of such blood lust, rage, and loathing: all for her. Being brave, she glance at Freed only to see such distaste and bitterness in his eyes: and she was certain a good amount of hate too. "Such vermin shall not be allowed to roam freely within our domain." he said eyes still locked with her. "Get lost." came his annoyed reply. Loke stared slightly at Laxus, and began to walk away with Freed , but stopped before he turned the hall and gazed over his shoulder eyes locked with her. "Just clean up the trash; cause I promise to do it if you don't, and I do promise to clean up." and with that they left without a second glance.

Laxus stepped back and gestured her first with a smile. "let's take this outside then, shall we."

_**We don't have to take this**_

_No!_

_**Back against the wall**_

Today, she came in weak,

_**We don't have to take this**_

And she determined to leave stronger.

_**We can end it all**_

If not dead, then free.

_**All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely**_

And the effects meant nothing, until someone was dead.

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

**_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_**

**_You're a bully_**

**_Think it through, you can't undo_**

The park had become their battle field mere feet apart. From the wired fence, to the soggy ground beneath them.

**_Whenever I see black and blue_**

**_I feel the past, I share the bruise_**

Every now and then she'd watch him, not crying out but lashing. Silently soaking in his tattered emotions.

_**With everyone who's come and gone**_

Could he really be damaged as he seems?

_**My head is clear, my voice is strong,**_

The cold rain bit at her skin as the dark clouds roared cracking the skies with white fury. The rain and mud clinging to the various spaces on their clothes.

_Nothing_

Neither of them made any movements, just stares. His grey eyes locked with her deep blues, a smirk playing at his lips. "You know it's not too late for you give up." tightening her fist: she raised her head as she spoke, "I'm sorry," his arms folded with his grin growing wider, "I have no intentions of losing to you."

_**Now I'm right here to right the wrong**_

The hard gaze he had been full of spite, anger, and pain..

_**We don't have to take this, back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this, we can end it all!**_

The pressure that welled up inside her lashed out, as a piercing scream.

_**All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully**_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely**_

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die**_

_**You're a bully**_

(Solo)

_**It's 8 AM, the Hell I'm in!**_

_**Your voice is strong, now right the wrong!**_

_**All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully**_

Without warning, they charged at one another.

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely**_

The distance between them became shorter and shorter

_**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

Suddenly her arms fell limp to her sides.

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die**_

He, was hugging her. He embraced her tightly to her utter shock. His stiff body was tensing rigidly, as he spoke. "I'm sorry." something warm trickled down her checks as he embraced her tighter, "I'm sorry Juvia."

_You're a bully_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me?_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_

**You're a bully**

_**We don't have to take this, back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this, we can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this, back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this, we can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this, back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this, we can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this, back against the wall**_

_**We don't have to take this, we can end it all **_

* * *

><p>This is my very first fanfiction :) please tell me your thoughts, I have plans on making it a chapter story instead of a one shot!<p>

Please be honest -

_:p And reveiw?!_


	2. Circles

Thank You so much for favoring my story! It means such a great deal to me! It really keeps my fire going :)

_**Sir princess laughs a lot**_

_**Lumiiere**_

_**Dark Gothic Lolita**_

* * *

><p><em>And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.<br>Pour real life down on me.  
>'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<br>Am I good enough for you to love me too?Why?_

_-Evanescence-_

* * *

><p><em>Why did he hug her?<em>

_Why?_

It was the only question that alienated her-every night, every day.

For it had been two weeks since the incident, and not much had changed for her at school-until recently.

Laxus tended to smile more and laugh more-wholeheartedly and ate much more during lunch, and he even went out more.

With his friends.

But to top it all off he was completely ignoring her, not a word nor a glance, not even the slightest hint of acknowledgement just nothing at all.

_Nothing_

Wasn't she human too?

After all, she had brought him comfort, or was she just a tool for him. He was hurting, and she was his outlet._his fool. _Despite knowing this truth; she didn't care.

She didn't care at all.

_Drip_

A single tear landed on her gray sleeves, slowly it melted into the cotton leaving a dark stain behind.

She buried her head into her folded arms that lay on the cool lab table, to silence the thoughts that were slowly weighing heavily in her chest, eating out her heart, maybe even killing her- but it didn't matter not one bit. Not at all.

Not wanting the dark abyss of sadness, she calmly succumbed to the darkness, but the intensifying of the stinging in her closed eyes quickly dejected it.

What should it matter to her, they could shun her all they wanted to she didn't care. She didn't care at all._ So why does it hurt so much?_

She was a human being too, an important life to others who cared deeply about her, and she would live for the ones she loved._To keep them alive as well._

So important to _them _or not she still mattered dammit!

She had a _soul_, a _heartbeat_, a _body_, and _feeling_s!

She was _human_.

The dense feeling in her chest slowly transpired into a heat, a heat of a warm summer day with the bluest of skies, the type of sky she hadn't seen in a long time. She allowed the feeling to evade her for a moment-until it intensified greatly becoming to hot for her liking, the heat that felt like the very pits of bitterness.

Slowly she began to raise her head to find a way to elude the flaring heat.

Juvia cursed momentarily as she propped her elbows up on the table to support her head in between her hands. Beads of sweat gliding down her forehead into the creases of her fingers.

"Ugh!" came the disgruntled muffled sigh, as she rubbed her temples to rid of the ache racking through her brain. A slight pressure arose in the back of her throat, coming from the pit of her stomach. Clenching her jaw, she gradually suppressed the bile in an attempt to by time, and hopefully make it to the door before her repulsion.

After some time she began to stand weakly, gripping the edge of the table to support her weight as her arms felt completely useless.

The sudden movement caused her head to spin, she nimbly dismounted the stool, her legs nearly giving way under her weight and at the sudden lost of the support that the seat had provided. Rendering her legs useless, she rooted herself to prevent anymore possible harm.

_**Something was wrong.**_

Juvia quickly opened her eyes blinking quickly to adjust her blurry eyes, but as her vision cleared she ever so slightly looked around the classroom._What's?_

The classroom was whirling around her, it was as if she were in the middle of a whirlpool of the class. Suddenly she clenched her eye's shut, and yet still she felt herself spinning slowly.

Opening her eye's, bewilderment crossed her features at the sight before her.

No-she wasn't inside the classroom anymore, but instead the room had become a lush green playground squared off by tress. The grey clouds and the ferocious winds almost gave off an eerie feeling, if the sun wasn't shining through every other moment, but suddenly she glanced up at an old blue and rusted green merry-go-round. And there in the center of it stood an eerie little girl. _Smiling. _The little girl smiled at Juvia giggling ever so happily: then suddenly all at once it suppressed, the smiling, the giggling._The happiness._

The little girls white dress and hat flared silently in sync with the wind, and as she continued to stand the merry-go-round began to spin vastly in a slow-motion like state. In awe she glanced down at the little girls feet only to see the white sandals that covered her pretty feet, as with the rest of the body were perfectly frozen still, but the merry-go-round kept on spinning.

Juvia slowly gazed up into the eyes of the little girl: the dark brown pools shone with a mischievous tint, reflecting the things surrounding her. The wind suddenly blew dark strands of hair into her face, but the little girl still did not blink; then she gave a sly smile.

In an instant she found herself in the center of the merry-go-round, just like the girl. Although everything around her was moving, she was still alone and frozen. Suddenly the playground began to whirl and morph into the ground, the clouds became darker blocking out the sun, and the winds became vicious. Everything melted together perfectly.

Her eyes were suddenly assaulted by the white brightness of the classroom illuminated by the sunlight as she adjusted to the brightness a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Ah!" she let out a sharp cry of agony,grasping her head in utter pain.

Juvia stepped one foot forward making an effort to escape, only to have her legs give way underneath her, propelling her to the ground. From her place on the floor, she was only two feet away facing the door head on. Anyone who walked by would see her sprawled out on the floor and surely come to he- she had to get real, who would come to save her? Even so, she opened her mouth to cry out for help, but her mouth gave out no sound. She was at another disadvantage too.

1: No one knew where she was.

2: The lab room she now resided in was no longer in use, and hadn't been for months now.

Though in her current state,she found some comfort from the coldness of the tile floor - releasing her slightly of the pain in her head, the heat, and settling the uneasiness in her stomach. Suddenly darkness began crawling into her peripheral vision, yet she remained calm - for the steady slow beating of her heart echoed through her head, strangely calming her.

It would be over soon.

_Juvia will...i'm going to let go, be free...nor more of this pain.._

_No more._

An unsettling presence loomed within the atmosphere,heavy and thick, someone else in the room with her. Juvia steadily dragged her hand along the dusty tile to rest flat only a few centimeters away from her face, using her elbow as a lever to rollover on her side, back pressed against the base of the teacher's desk.

Her breath caught in her throat momentarily, as a faint breath left her.

There in front of her were white sandals-a wave of a numbing calm washing over her, she smiled weakly as her hand stretched outwards for the little girl.

**"!"**

**"!"**

**"!"**

Suddenly three loud bangs came from the door, and a muffled voice followed behind them, "Answer me," it was a firm voice to which she didn't try to place a name and face to the voice-she was far to dizzy to try, "do not move!"

She gazed over at the door as far as her eyes would go-and didn't make it.

Her gaze smoothly went back to the spot where the little girl was only to find the tile floor._the little girl was gone._

Not a single trace of the girl was present.

_No...No...No! My peace, my happiness, my freedom!_

**"!"**

Then all at once, the sound of glass imploding filled the room, as followed by the sounds of glass crunching under weight, and suddenly she lurched out her hand weakly to reach for the little girl, but granted the only thing she received was more darkness.

A firm yet soft hand gripped her erected hand and gently rested it into her lap, Juvia glanced up to catch a glimpse of the person before her as he steadily placed her on her back. While he hastily checked her vital signs, she complied without a response; as he leaned over her he pressed his ear to her chest listening to her heartbeat-and that's when she saw it.

The green hair, and hard blue eyes, glossed with fear.

_It...can't be..where did he.._

He hated her last she had checked, but it was the words he spoke next that hit her hard, because never in her life had she imagined.

"You fool what have you done," Juvia opened her mouth to try to speak but he cut her off, "don't try to speak.".

_Why?_

The _way_ he spoke to her was demanding, and yet still the way he was talking and behaving towards her was so._Caring._

The brightness of the sunlight pouring through the window shifted as Freed gently took her into his arms. "Do not fret, I shall see to it that you get help." he glanced down at her quietly in his arms, her half lidded eye's clouding by the second "Keep your eyes on me, stay with me."

The heavy feeling in her chest dissipated slowly, as a lighter yet strong, feather-like felling took root.

A weak smile crossed her features as her eyes watered, and she spoke words that didn't reach her ears, but the look on Freed's face told her he had.

And the darkness consumed her ever so slowly as he held her closer.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

And I've decided that every once in a while i'll do a songfic chapter.

:) HAVE A HAPPY SPRING BREAK! unfortunately ours has been pushed back because of the snow storm -_-

(t'ot')


End file.
